helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Makino Maria Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Makino Maria Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is a page for the purpose of listing Makino Maria's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Polar bears. List of Q&A 2014= ;(12/18) Please tell us what your motive was for auditioning for Morning Musume。 '14. :I met Oda Sakura-san and Hamaura Ayano-san at the Morning Musume。 11th gen member audition, and thought that I wanted to join the Hello Pro Kenshuusei too.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Q&A (New Member Special Edition)." Hello!Online. 2014-12-22. ;(12/18) Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your groups. :I don't even really feel it now, :and so just start saying, "Maria, you're really awesome! You're in Morning Musume。!" ;(12/18) Please tell us someone you respect. :Michishige Sayumi-san ♪ ;(12/18) What's your favorite word or phrase? :"Thanks" "I love you" ;(12/18) Is there a food you're good at cooking? :Ohagi rice balls ;(12/18) What's something you like to say? :"Maria ne~, ano ne~" ;(12/18) Do you have good eyesight? :It's bad. I wear contacts. ;(12/18) Is there an impression you do well? :Donald Duck ;(12/18) Is there something you can take pride in? :My support of the Nippon Ham Fighters! ;(12/18) What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping? :Drink delicious water. ;(12/18) Is there a massive failure you've had recently? :When doing a Japanese test I had a really tough time with the first question, so submitted the paper with only 2/3 of the test done. ;(12/18) What's the funniest thing you've laughed at recently? :When my homeroom teacher took my Kenshuusei bag and showed it in the classroom. ;(12/18) Do you think you're a boke or tsukkomi ? :A boke. :My friends at school are always setting me straight too. ;(12/18) Is there anything you couldn't live without? :I couldn't live without a house. ;(12/18) Please tell us your future ambition. :I want to start chasing my Morning Musume。 senpai as early as I can. |-|2015= ;(1/6) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like to try saying yourself. :Hayai massugu ikimasu :(I'll quickly go straight forward). ;(1/13) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like someone to say to you. :Makino OUT ;(2/3) If for one day only you could join another group, which group would it be and what would you want to do? :℃-ute-san. I want to be with them the whole time ♪ ;(2/10) Who is the coolest member in Hello Pro? :Ikuta Erina-san :Her dancing in "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe" is so cool! |-|2018= ;(7/17) If you happened to be in the same class, who's a member you think you'd surely become close with? :Fukumura Mizuki-san ;(10/2) You trip over nothing. What kind of reaction do you give? :Say "O~ttottotto". ;(12/25) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :They have very pure hearts! |-|2019= ;(5/21) Who are members with high feminine/ikemen appeal? :Femininity - Miyazaki Yuka-san :Ikemen appeal - Takagi Sayuki-san ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Polar bears. References Category:Makino Maria Category:Pocket Morning